the_curse_of_caherbanfandomcom-20200214-history
Totems
Totems are artefacts of power that are crafted by members of the original crew aboard the Tabaxi Whiskers and powered by a guardian or god that has enslaved the crafter. They are given to members of Whiskers' adventurer's guild and to certain members of Monkonshook's hunter's guild. The totems reveal hidden doors that have been masked by corrupted and can sometimes be used as keys. Totems contain a piece of their user's soul and if that person dies the artefact will appear with them in the afterlife and be a viable magical item. Once the user dies, the totem in the material realm will appear 'dead' and resist being 'refilled' by a different user. When a totem is destroyed, the soul shard is released back to its user, however, the experience is traumatic and often has extremely negative effects. Users can also reclaim their soul shard from a totem at any time through sheer will, however, the vessel will continue only to respond to them. Totems bare semblance to druidic magic in terms of tending to channel their power through natural materials, however, the magic contained within depends on the deity fueling them. Adventurer's Guild Totems Elemental totems are given to members of Whiskers' adventurer's guild. These totems are powered by the minor deity and pseudo guardian Lorelei. They take various shapes but are mostly crafted from materials reclaimed from the ocean such as sea glass and driftwood. They are crafted by the guild master Whiskers. List of Elemental Totems * Untouchable Totem (Acid) * Totem of the Mirror Shard (Cold) * Totem of the Salamander (Fire) * The Bolt Totem (Lightning) * The Graveside Totem (Necrotic) * Totem of the Asp (Poison) * The Chakra Totem (Psychic) * Totem of the Bastion (Radiant) * Totem of the Odyssey (Thunder) * Totem of the Jedi (Force) Hunter's Guild Totems The Hunter's totems are given to selected members of Monkonshook's hunter's guild. They are powered by the Trickster God Navia Nomu. They usually take the form of animal statuettes or fangs. While few are crafted by Monkonshook himself, many come directly from Navia or his butler Sebastian. They're crafted directly from hunted components compatible with blue magic, including teeth, hair, fur, and flesh. If a hunter's totem is destroyed, its user will be transmuted into the animal's form with blue magic. List of Hunter's Totems * Totem of the Wolf * Totem of the Serpent * Totem of the Ape * Totem of the Bear * Totem of the Panther * Totem of the Hawk Other Totems There is the potential for other totems to exist if a Guardian sided with a crafter. Many of the crew of the Tabaxi Whisker's crew are not on amicable enough terms with their captors to create totems. Necromancer/Cleric Tadetha spent many years trying to create totems, unfortunately, the failed totems turned into mimics and interdimensional spaces. Her 'Totems of Mimicry' exist merely as magical items that do not reap the corrupted slaying effects of a true totem. Attuning to multiple Totems Attempting to attune to multiple totems puts a strain on the body and rapidly depletes a users strength. It can quickly result in death. That said, many totems can have synergistic relationships with one another if they are attuned to someone who has a positive relationship with the user. Usually, the benefits are merely an awareness of the other person's health or emotional state, but possibilities exist for more potent synergies.